


After a Shooting Spree

by finnbuddy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Daryl, Gun Handling, Insecure Daryl, Kissing, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnbuddy/pseuds/finnbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He breathed out and squeezed the trigger.<br/> </p><p>---</p><p>Basically Rick teaches Daryl to shoot a gun after he finds out he doesn't know how to & "things" happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Enemy Has No Gun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this work, so please be kind *blushes*

Daryl could feel the hard outline of Rick against his back. The man’s chin was almost resting on his shoulder. The rough stubble on his chin slightly brushing against the side of his face. Daryl shivered as Rick’s hands cupped his and adjusted his hold on the gun.

“I know you’re a hunter, Daryl, and you’re used to some slight backlash from your crossbow, but if you hold the gun like that, you’ll break your wrist. That sure as hell will be the last thing we need during a run in with a bunch of walkers.” Rick said firmly, his hot breath tickling Daryl’s neck.

Daryl shuffled from side to side and cleared his throat in embarrassment, “Yeah, yeah, that makes sense. Show me?”

Rick’s hands slid back over Daryl’s large ones, realigning the gun into the correct position, “Make sure your feet are firmly on the ground, okay? You need a firm stance an’ a good grip on your weapon.” Rick explained. He placed his hands on Daryl’s waist to steady him, but instead of doing the intended, it made the younger man jump a little, sliding forward.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean- “ Daryl stuttered, head down.

“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry.” Rick interrupted, clearly embarrassed.

Daryl looked up at Rick through his hair, and the older man caught his glance, staring straight into his piercing blue eyes and not letting go.

Rick coughed a good thirty seconds later breaking them out of their trance, “You ready to give it a shot?”

“Yeah, yeah, I think I can do it.” Daryl said as his heart started to speed up. He wasn’t too keen on holding a gun when he could use his crossbow, but it’s good to learn just in case he ever needs to use one. Rick just nodded and pulled away from Daryl completely.

The older of the two had an encouraging smile on his face, nodding his head. “I’m sure you’ll be a natural, Daryl. Y’ already got a perfect aim with your bow.” He said.

Daryl physically bit his tongue to stop himself grinning to wickedly at Rick’s compliment. He shook it out of his system and focused entirely on taking the shot. He had the target set right in front of him: an empty tin can.

He took a deep breath and made sure he was holding the gun correctly, and that he was in the correct position before even considering taking the shot.

He breathed in and out slowly, blocking out all of the background noise - the murmuring of the walkers behind the fences, the wind making the inner fences rattle, Rick. Everything.

He breathed out and squeezed the trigger.


	2. The Backlash of the Hit

The shot was loud. Louder than he had expected. The deafening noise made time seem like it was slowing down, almost coming to a halt. He could hear his own breathing, as if it was in slow motion, and the only audible sound to anyone in the whole world. His ears were ringing like a bitch and seemed like they would never stop.

“Holy shit” Daryl shouted, jumping back slightly.

“What? What’s wrong?” Rick rushed as he grabbed Daryl’s arms and checked him over.

“Son’va bitch on your thumbs and ears ain’t it?!” Daryl chuckled as he wiggled the fingers and thumb on his right hand.

Rick released the breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Christ, Daryl, you scared the crap outta me.”

Daryl swallows audibly at the seriousness of Rick's tone, and a flush creeps slowly up his neck as Rick watches. “Sorry, jus’ not used to this yet.” He mumbled.

Daryl looked up from his hands and noticed that Rick was still considerably close, still holding onto his hand with one hand and holding onto his hip with the other. They stood staring at one another, just breathing the same air.

Daryl noticed the scared expression that flashed across Rick’s face for just a moment before he steeled himself, never taking his eyes off of Daryl.

“You ‘kay?” Rick asked softly, keeping his gaze locked on Daryl.

Daryl was surprised by the tenderness in Rick’s voice, but he was more surprised by the closeness and touching. He thought he had imagined something between them a while ago, but he was sure that was all it was - _imagination_.

Daryl nodded slightly, eyes still captured in Rick’s.

Before he knew it, or could even react, Rick was leaning forward and pressing his lips against Daryl’s. He tried to figure out how they got here from gun training, but he didn’t question it. He has been waiting for this moment for weeks now. He was smart enough to know that he shouldn’t waste this opportunity.

Daryl smoothly slid the gun back into Rick’s holster, and he slid his hand over Rick’s hips to waist, feeling Rick shudder beneath it. Rick parted his lips and all Daryl could taste was the other man against his lips. Rick slowly asked for entrance by pushing his tongue into Daryl’s mouth. He gave the sheriff’s deputy instant access making him gasp and press deeper into the kiss.

He felt Rick gradually move his hand to the side of his neck, pulling him in deeper, and Daryl reacted, tightening his now double handed grip around Rick’s waist and kissing him like his life depended on it. His knees felt wobbly, but his weight was held by Rick and their bodies pressed together. Rick allowed his tongue to dance over the tip of Daryl’s once again, making Daryl shudder and groan, bending Rick back a bit in his haste to quicken, harden and dominate the moment.

Rick twisted his hands up into the base of Daryl’s hair, tugging slightly, and let out a sigh against his lips.

All of a sudden there was a loud scuffing noise against the floor.

Rick was the first to react, pulling his gun out, safety off, finger on the trigger, pointing straight at the target with his breath held.

Daryl released his breath as he heard the words: ‘Hershel needs help’ slip from Michonne’s mouth.

Daryl closed his eyes until he could no longer hear any words being traded between the two, and only hear Rick’s breathing. He could feel the slight hesitance in Rick now, feeling his heart fill with conflicting emotion.

 _Maybe it was better that it ended here? Less pain or embarrassment for the future. But did he really want to let go, to lose Rick? He wasn’t ready to physically or mentally let go of Rick yet_ , he thought. But that choice was already made as he felt Rick pull away.

Daryl released a jagged breath, full of disappointment and an unfelt emotion.

He started to turn and leave to save confrontation and further embarrassment, but stopped dead in his tracks when he felt the small tug on his hand. He looked down noticing Rick’s hand slowly entwining in his own.

 **  
** “C’mon, _we’ve_ gotta go an’ help Hershel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I receive kudos or comments, then thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> If I receive kudos and comments, then thank you <3


End file.
